


the northern pearl

by qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer/pseuds/qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer
Relationships: king and emperor
Kudos: 2





	the northern pearl

北国珍珠

女神的呼吸随花冠节吹至北海，像一枚绿宝石一扫长冬的肃杀。渔夫在鱼群的清唱中撒网，网起一只古怪的星盘：众星皆以黄金描出光辉，唯独位列中央的太阳黯淡无光，仅用一枚珍珠填充；太阳之下，隐约刻着国王湛蓝色的伟名。自南征胜利后，王国里魔道氛围愈发浓厚，神秘敞开了言说的小口，剑兰花瓣上栖息着战死者的英魂。如此背景下，渔夫担忧自己触碰到某个危险秘密的冰山一角，几经辗转，将星盘交至国王旧友边境伯爵手中。  
伯爵素来以风雅闻名，是时，正给身处旧帝都的歌姬回信。歌姬在来信里抱怨历史剧选角如何困难，因为众所周知，末代皇帝有如未被触摸过的银星那般美丽。时至今日，安巴尔城里许多居民仍无法忘记皇帝凛然的美貌。她身着艳红戎装的倩影，正如楚楚盛放的珊瑚花一样，娇艳而威严，纵使女神宁静也包容不了这份炽热。帝国的旧梦与那些关于黄金岁月的历史，似乎也一一苏醒过来，在皇帝身上起舞，像一只锐利的黑鹫飞向北方连绵的雪原和东方星罗棋布的水域。既然连皇帝也被神明抛弃，那么仅有狂热可权当信仰。帝国的热浪，就这样暴虐地延伸，直到被北方的大雪吞没。直到国王砍下皇帝那明亮的头颅，红花终于流尽鲜血，仅余乙醚般的银色，于夏末的暮风中挥发殆尽。  
不要相信城市；城市将遗忘当做唯一的粮食喂养记忆；城市从来都是河边待嫁的女人。安巴尔像个对命运谄媚的妓女，失去冠冕上最耀眼的红宝石后，便梳妆打扮，转而向蓝宝石讨要欢心。剧院里歌颂统一的剧目演了一出又一出，千百个披满星辰的夜晚和驰骋天际的飞马在舞台上来了又去，皇帝的角色却迟迟没有出现。青色的军旗已经飘扬到了故事的南方，温热的雨水湿润了北方来客的嘴唇，皇帝的角色依旧是化妆室里一把空空的座椅。  
伯爵读出星盘上的信息：群星皆为国王祈福，太阳却已离他而去。死去的太阳是一颗珍珠，幽幽地散发出温润的光泽。伯爵想，这枚珍珠不可能产自北境，那里的海洋贫瘠如冻土，寒冷之海里瘦弱的蚌贝仅能孕育出米粒大小的珍珠。它只会来源于旧帝国的某个阳光明媚的港口，产自一只吸足阳光的白贝，由丰腴的采珠女将其摘出，再借商人之手，犹如迎接一位绝世美人般，将其一路迎接至北国。可是当他的指尖触摸到镶在星盘上的珍珠时，陡然感到远甚于极北烈冬的寒意。所有从战争中活下来的人都熟悉这份寒冷：它属于蟒蛇的月亮眼睛，属于死人。  
像是回想起了什么往事，伯爵着手给歌姬回信。他写道，或许舞台上根本就不需要存在皇帝；只需要剧终时一把插在国王胸口的短剑。多年前，一个笨拙的男孩在心仪的女孩临走时匆匆送给她一把短剑，因为剑在王国历来被视为开创未来之物，男孩希望女孩能用这把剑开创她的未来。写至此处，伯爵想起曾经自己是如何打趣这件事的——哪有人会把剑送给喜欢的女孩啊，这实在太不吉利了——真可谓一语成谶。浅浅的哀伤里，他把写满文字的信纸投进壁炉。看着最后一点灰烬被火焰完全蚕食，他感到这些往事大概也化成了琥珀般的眼泪，坠入时代不可见的黑暗里。  
他思虑了一会儿，复又在空白的信纸上写道：舞台不需要皇帝，只需要一个充当头颅的道具，整场剧就定格在国王拎着罪人的头颅走出皇宫的一幕。寄出信后他突然意识到，似乎也没有什么材料能还原皇帝那穷尽诗人的歌声也无法描述的银色长发。  
皇帝像她曾拥有的都城一样，考验着有形的辞藻。当年王国军攻至安巴尔时已是夏末。每一片波光每一股清风每一粒葡萄，南国在她最后的夏天里尽情释放美丽，千年长梦在第一片雪飘落前迸发出无与伦比的灿烂，垂死的古老黑鹫羽毛闪亮如黄金。进入这座之前只出现在梦境中的都市的一刻，北方军队惊奇于她那超出描述能力的繁华。巍峨的皇宫坐落于所有幻觉的顶端，简直像一座白雪覆盖的山峦，在宇宙中央神圣地发光。几乎所有人都为即将攻打皇宫的自己而骄傲，更为皇宫的壮美而颤抖。几乎无法承受的荣光前，他们想起北方那些忠实的阴暗都市就像想起妻儿。  
所向披靡的国王终于踏入了皇宫，对于军队而言，他们只需要做两件事：等待与欢呼。只有几位跟在国王身旁的将领看见，他是如何紧紧抱着皇帝的头颅走出宫内深邃的黑暗；他既不欣喜也不愤怒，只是像个终于得到了梦寐以求的珍宝的孩子，脸上停留着短暂的满足和长久的失落；在这具雄丽的王者躯壳之下，仿佛还长眠着那个曾经如暗室百合花一般敏感而怯懦的男孩。  
伯爵的信到底到得迟了些。歌姬找来了他们过去的老师。时光飞逝，绿发男青年仍分毫未变，神秘莫测一如初见时分。老师坐在观众席中的一片暗色中，台上排演的场景，令他眼前又浮现出擦肩而过的国王与皇帝：被巨大愤怒击中、嘴唇翕动出原本小心呵护着的名字的少年，被残忍的使命驱使、却依然随身携带着早已忘记是谁人赠送的短剑的少女。如果他们第一次共舞时便能知晓今后他们的死亡之舞将会把整个大陆卷入战火，是否命运对他们而言会不那么残酷。然而一切都早已写在神像凝滞的目光里。无论生于盛夏的女孩和生于严冬的男孩何时相见，无论流亡异国的公主和懵懂的王子是否会相爱，无论背负重任的少女和困于仇恨的少年何时分别，他们注定要彼此厮杀，王冠注定只有一顶。  
但是有没有一个远离女神视线的机会，一个一闪即逝的机会，能让两人共存？老师合上了眼睛。舞台上，排演已经结束，扮演战死角色的演员们爬起来，嘻嘻哈哈地下台。亮起的灯光中，老师想起皇帝的坟墓，那座坟墓的位置对他来说或许称不上秘密。数年来，他对国王召精于保存之术的魔道士进宫的秘闻一直充耳不闻。是否只有死亡才能把国王带到他光辉的情人身边？  
自学生时代起，他就清楚国王的双眼正缓慢窒息于死者的亡魂中。这份慢性自杀，如今大约已发展到了不可放置不管的地步。皇帝的昵称越来越多地被国王提起，艾尔，艾尔，他亲昵地喊道，像唱出一条拂过紫罗兰的清风。于是，老师向歌姬提议道：皇帝不是一个银发紫眸的女孩，不是一个血液殷红的人类。皇帝只是一个符号，一个在女神最眷顾的国度里亵神、叛教、发动侵略的邪恶木偶。没有理会歌姬惊诧的眼神，老师继续提议道：如此精彩的剧目，待到正式上映之时，一定要请国王出席观看。  
收到昔日老师的来信后，国王接受了这一邀请。朝臣们纷纷欣慰于国王在政治上的进步，毕竟这也是一次向南部诸侯施威的机会。仪仗队浩浩荡荡地一路向南，开入安巴拉时，全城的居民几乎全围到主干道上，争相一睹为芙朵拉夺回光明的英雄的风采。国王并没有乘在高高的仪仗车上，而是贯彻法嘉斯的骑士传统，骑一匹雪白的骏马，谦和地向路边的民众致意。他那么俊美，如初雪般一尘不染，失去一只眼睛令他看上去更接近北地原始信仰里的众神之王。民众中爆发出连绵不绝的欢呼声，善于觉察时尚风向的安巴拉市民意识到，骑士精神将会前所未有地在南方盛行。  
国王行经过沸腾的人群，他第一次这般细致地打量这座她曾居住的城市和他所征服的城市。出发之前，王都的魔道士夜观星象，向他揭露了一个可怕的发现：尽管大陆归属于他，女神加护于他，太阳还是已然离他而去。这个发现过于骇人，以致于魔道士将星盘沉入极北的汪洋，祈祷厄运远离伟大的王。国王没有将此放在心上，因为太阳对北方人而言并不全等于祝福。南国那令人恍惚的烈日下，他费力地搜寻着某样事物。可是安巴拉的无数双眼睛里，唯独没有一双紫罗兰色的眼眸；南风里无数条飞扬的发丝中，唯独没有一根吸吮月光的银发。刹那间，偌大的都城仿佛从实感里抽离，成了一个喧嚣的幻象。作为征服者的奖励，他得到的不是这座城市和广袤的南方，而是皇帝的头颅。这至高无上的战胜品此刻安详地盛开在王宫的密室，苍白，美丽，一朵永恒的鲜花，纵使多少孤风月变为了星霜，她的容貌也不减半分。骑行在热闹的旧帝都里，国王感到自己骑行在一座巨大的坟墓中。值得带入墓穴的，只有恋人的头颅。  
那么，所有的长线都遵循繁星的指引，终于汇聚到了一起。伯爵，歌姬，帝师，还有国王，一同落座于观众席。将被载入后世史册的盛大表演缓缓拉开了序幕，不怀好意一如历史的轨迹，它让滑过地面的锦裙随美人一同破碎，让小鹿般温柔悲伤的少年在最后亲手杀死初恋。可这正是时间的因缘，只要它开始转动，就没有人能阻止它的到来，只能从术士含糊不清的言辞和卡牌神秘的象征义中一窥神意。  
观众席的灯光暗下来，老师闭上双眼。大概从一开始就不存在皇帝与国王共存的机会，但是，总有人要违抗神的旨意，总有人要在茫茫的黑暗中固执地燃烧。一颗珍珠悬挂在未点灯的舞台上。  
你看见什么了吗。无边的寂静之中，老师轻声问国王。  
国王发出一声长叹。他听见北风呼啸而来，认领遗落在南方的悲伤。  
艾黛尔贾特的头颅···艾黛尔贾特···她是我的坟墓上永远的夜空，她是珍珠，她是我死去的太阳。

END


End file.
